Don't Walk Away
by SwanQueen4tw
Summary: Set after Boone. After returning to the warehouse, Myka falls into a deep depression. When off the clock, she is found reading Helena's journal. Grief stricken, Myka thinks about finding the astrolabe or another artifact to go back and try to change things. AU.


_It has been two months since Christina's death. I have not been able to find the men who murdered my daughter. Nor have I been able to find an artifact that could help me change the outcome of the robbery. The Regents have caught me combing the shelves but I was able to make them believe I was just being curious about the inventory. If only they knew. From now on, I must be very cautious when searching. I just want this pain to stop._

Tears filled my eyes as I read the inventor's words. After Pete and I returned from Boone, I found an old box in the H.G. Wells section full of old books and a journal. I recognized the handwriting instantly and couldn't stop myself from reading. _Even if Helena isn't here, reading her words made me feel close to her._ "Mykes? Mykes?" My partner's knock caused me to jump.

Closing the book quickly, I shoved it under my pillow. "In here Pete. Hold on." Getting up, I calmly opened my bedroom door. "Hey."

"Time for dinner." Sympathetic eyes studied me. "Is everything okay? You seem down."

I tried forcing a smile. "I'm getting there."

"I'm sorry Mykes. I know how you feel about H.G. None of us could believe she was with him. If it helps any, I have a dart board in the Pete Cave and I can put his picture on it."

A laugh bubbled into my throat. "As appealing as that sounds, you said it was dinner time. And I'll be okay. It was just a shock seeing her after so long." _Please believe me. Please._

Nodding, Pete wrapped me in a hug. "Okay."

 _The look in his eyes tells me he knows I'm lying. Damn._ I followed him down the stairs and into the dining room where everyone had started eating. "Sorry, I didn't realize how late it had gotten. You know how I am when I start to read." Taking a seat, I dug in. As we ate, Steve gave me his 'I know you're lying' face. _Great._

Xxx

It was my turn to do inventory while the rest of the team was off on a mission. "The two of you are alike more than we thought."

Gasping, I dropped the clipboard. "Mrs. Frederic, what are you doing here?" The mysterious woman stared me down. "What?"

"I know what you've been doing, Agent Bering. Remember, I know everything about each of my agents. I brought you in for your scrupulous eye and knowledge. Yet, that seems to have taken the side line. It seems Boone has taken a toll on you." Mrs. Frederic paused as I looked away. "Myka, you can't change the past. You know that because Helena told you. But you can change the future."

 _There's something behind that._ Looking at the Caretaker, my head tilted in confusion. "What do you mean by that?"

"Think back Myka, look at Boone without the Haze Helena puts you under."

"I can't Mrs. Frederic. It's too painful." My voice cracked.

"I thought you'd say that." Quickly, the older woman grabbed my hand, forcing it to wrap around a bronze colored shoe.

The next thing I saw was Boone. "What the hell did you do? Why did you bring me here?" I saw Helena and me talking in the living room about the fact that Nate doesn't know who she really is.

"Look closely, Myka. Watch Helena. You knew there was something off about her. And no one can see you here. We're in your memories."

Walking forward, I sat beside H.G. _There's something strange about her. What is it? Mrs. Frederic wouldn't put me through this for no reason._ "There's something…different about her eyes and how she's looking at me.

"What's different?"

I studied the author. "That mysterious light isn't in her eyes. They're dull." I paused, "And she's not oozing mischievousness like she does when we're together." I looked from my friend towards the Caretaker. "Even when we were in the police station she wasn't acting truly flirty like she did when we needed to use her…charm."

The older woman chuckled. "Charm? Is that what you kids call it these days?" All I could do was smirk. "What do you think could be causing this change in the woman you know so well?"

"I don't know. Nothing has ever given me the idea she wanted a 'normal' life. I can understand her not wanting to be a part of the warehouse after everything that has happened but to become a domestic housewife? That I can't understand." I turned back to Helena who had entered the kitchen. "She's like me. We don't do well doing the same thing every day."

"Is there something new about her? A piece of jewelery or something on her person?"

My brow furrowed. "She's wearing a new necklace. She only ever wore one of the lockets with Christina's picture inside. It can't be an artifact. Helena would have recognized if it was."

"Would she have? She was hurt when I sent her away with the astrolabe. Thinking back, I regret not allowing her to say goodbye to you. It was wrong of me but we needed to get it away from Arthur."

"So, what do I do? I can't exactly go back there and say, 'Hey H.G., I need to goo the necklace Nate gave you because it's an artifact and that's why you want this normal life. You don't really want any of this.' It's absurd."

"Is it?"

"Will you stop that? I know it is." Standing, I walked towards Helena. "Do you want me to save you like you've saved me?" I searched dull brown eyes for an answer. Sighing, I rejoined Mrs. Frederic. "Alright, how do we get back?"

Next thing I knew, we were back in the warehouse. "Go rest Myka. Using these takes a toll on the people who use them. Tomorrow, pack a bag and head to Boone. You'll think of something. Oh and Myka, don't tell anyone where you're going. You must do this alone. I'll handle the team."

Xxx

I found myself unable to go to Helena's door while Nate and his daughter were there. Mrs. Frederic told me their schedule so I waited at a nearby coffee shop until Nate was at work and Adelaide was at school. "Myka, what are you doing here?"

My heart raced when I heard the familiar voice. Turning, I smiled nervously. "Hey."

H.G. sat across from me. "What brings you to Boone?"

I debated my answer. _Might as well be honest._ "An artifact." _Well, partly honest._

"Myka, I told you I don't want anything to do with the warehouse."

"I know." My eyes drifted to H.G.'s necklace. "That's a nice necklace."

Helena smiled as she ran her fingers over the pendant. "Thank you. Nate gave it to me on our anniversary. He knows I like vintage things."

"I'm not sure if it's 'liking vintage' if you're from that time period."

Helena's face hardened. "Why are you really here?" Her voice was stern.

"As I said an artifact." _Damn. She knows I'm not being completely honest._

"Myka, I know you're keeping something from me. What is it?"

"I found this in the B&B." I pulled out a small jewelry box from my pocket. "I know how much it means to you."

H.G. opened the small box and seemed to feel nothing. "My locket. I hadn't realized I had lost it."

 _That necklace must be the artifact. It really does have a hold on her. There's no way Helena wouldn't know exactly where her lockets were._ "Yeah. I found it while I was cleaning. I know how much it means to you so I didn't want to just mail it."

"Thank you." The author's brown eyes were dull. "Is that all?" Helena carelessly slid the small box into her purse.

 _I have to think of something._ "I guess so."

"Have a nice day." Without a second glance, H.G. stood and walked out.

Before she could get into her car, I called out. "Helena, wait." I caught up with the brunette and tried to keep my wits. "Uh…"

"What is it, Myka. I'm busy." _I know this is the artifact talking but damn. Her tone is starting to piss me off._ Against my better judgement, I stepped forward and planted a hard kiss on the older woman's lips. For a split second Helena kissed back but the next thing I felt was a hard slap across my cheek. "Myka! What the hell do you think you're doing?! I'm engaged!"

"You're what?!" My heart sank and I felt nauseous. _What the hell?_ _She can't be getting married!_

"Nathan and I are getting married tomorrow. That's why I'm busy. I know that when I was at the warehouse I flirted with you but that was an act. I needed you to trust me and you played right into my hand. I never cared about you." With that, H.G. got in her car and drove off leaving me speechless.

 _I know she's lying. She has to be lying. But damn it that little bit of self-consciousness I have is eating at me._ The mortification was quickly met with anger. _How dare she say she never had feelings for me! I know no one is supposed to know what I'm doing but I need help._ Pulling out my phone, I dialed Claudia's number.

"Hey Mykes, what's up? Where'd you disappear off to?"

"I need you to do something for me, Claud. But this has to stay between us."

"Myka, what's wrong? You sound pissed."

"Find out everything you can about Nathan Mathews. Age forty, has a daughter named Adelaide, and lives in Boone. If you can, find out what church he's getting married at tomorrow."

"Okay." All I heard was typing. "This has to do with H.G., doesn't it?"

"She's under the influence of an artifact and about to get married."

"I don't mean to play the Devil's advocate, but, how do you know she doesn't really want to marry him?"

"Her locket, the one with a picture of Christina, had no effect on her. She couldn't care less."

"Damn. She's been whammied bad. Do you know what the artifact is?"

"It has to be the necklace she's wearing. Nate gave it to her apparently and it fits the bill of being an artifact."

"Hmm. Okay, it says Harvest House Church is having a wedding tomorrow at noon. Myka, what are you going to do? Ride in on a white horse when the preacher says "if anyone has reason for these two not to be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace?"

"Something like that."

Xxx

Before the ceremony, I paid the preacher a visit. I told him I was a friend of Emily's and wanted to give them my blessing but was unable to make the ceremony. He said he would give them the box before they exchanged rings. I know it was mostly a lie but sometimes you have to lie for the greater good.

Noon came and I made myself scarce. Helena looked beautiful in the wedding dress. It nearly brought tears to my eyes. Seeing her like that made me envious of Nate even if it was artifact induced. As the ceremony went on, I became nauseous when Nate said his vows. Once Helena said hers, the preacher paused. "Oh. I almost forgot. This is for the both of you. A friend of yours brought it by earlier today. They apologized for being unable to attend."

"Thank you. Who brought it?" Nate sounded happy. I almost felt guilty for ruining his wedding.

"She never said her name."

"She? Nate don't-," gasps were heard through the church as a spray of neutralizer exploded over them. "MYKA OPHELIA BERING!"

All blood drained from my face when I heard furious heels coming my way. _God I hope it was the necklace!_ _Otherwise I really am dead._ The church doors swung open and I was face to face with a goo covered H.G. "Hey…" I had flashbacks of Yellowstone. The death glare I received there matched the way she looked at me now.

Suddenly, Helena's stone cold eyes softened and a grin tugged at her lips. "You gooed me at my own wedding. Normally, one waits until the proper time to say something about why they believe the two should not be wed. How did you know?"

"Oh thank God I was right." Relief washed over me." I have my ways?"

"Emily! What the-," Nate stopped when he saw me. "It's you again. What are you doing here? And why am I getting married?"

"What?" Helena and I spoke in unison.

My eyes narrowed at the older man. "What do you mean, 'why am I getting married'?"

Nate cringed as he turned towards Helena. "I need to confess something." He took the author's hand gently. "I'm gay."

"You're gay?!" My voice rose. "Why were you dating her in the first place then?!"

"I…I was lying to myself." Nate's eyes shifted back and forth between us. Meting Helena's gaze, I turned and walked away. "Why is she leaving? I thought she would be happy."

I leaned against the car hoping H.G. would join me. "Myka," it was impossible to not laugh as the older woman walked towards me covered in neutralizer. "Thank you." Taking hold of the pendent, Helena pulled and broke the clasp. "Please tell me you have a silver bag."

"Of course." Pulling one out of my pocket, I opened it allowing H.G. to drop the necklace in. Sparks flew as I zipped the bag. "I'm sorry for all of this."

"I should be apologizing." Gently, Helena cupped the cheek she slapped. "I slapped you yesterday and said some very hurtful things that I didn't mean. Can we go talk somewhere?"

"Do you want to go to Nate's or my hotel room? I'm sure you want to shower." _Please don't say Nate's. Please._

"Yes, I need a shower. If you'll lend me a change of clothes, the hotel would be nice. I'd rather not go back to Nate's just yet." Loving eyes shifted from mine to the church.

"Ladies?" Nate approached cautiously with Adelaide in tow. "Can we talk?"

"May it wait? I need to shower and I need to speak with Myka."

A genuine smile tugged at the man's lips. "Of course. I need to shower too. Uhm, let's reconvene in a few hours? You can come get your things."

"We'll see you then." Once they were gone, Helena opened the car door. "Shall we darling?" The drive to the hotel was quiet. Surprisingly, it wasn't an awkward silence but a comfortable one.

xxx

"Here we are." Pushing open the door, I allowed H.G. to enter first. We got a few odd looks walking through the lobby. "I'll get you some clothes so you can shower. There are clean towels hanging up."

"Thank you." The older woman disappeared into the small bathroom as I lay on the bed. "Myka, would you help me a moment?"

Sitting up slowly, I just stared at the cracked door. "Uh, sure." _I could possibly see H.G. naked. What could she need help with?_ "Are you covered?"

A soft chuckle is all I heard. "Yes. I need you to unzip me." Swallowing hard, I walked in. Helena had pulled her hair over one shoulder. "I invented a time machine, a rocket, a grappler, and many other marvelous inventions yet I cannot unzip the back of a dress."

"Well you are human." Slowly, I pulled the zipper revealing her smooth toned back. It took everything I had to not place a soft kiss on her shoulder.

"Thank you." The author smiled softly. "I'll be out shortly."

 _I'm sure she felt me tremble. Great._ "Welcome." Collapsing back on the bed, I thought about the past twenty four hours. Next thing I knew, I heard humming. Groaning, I turned on my side and felt the bed dip slightly. "Helena?"

"You fell asleep while I was in the shower." Gently, H.G. tucked a stray curl behind my ear. "You look so peaceful when you sleep. I didn't want to wake you."

A soft blush crept up my neck. "Thanks. I've not been sleeping well."

"Because of me?" My silence gave H.G. her answer. "I'm sorry, Myka." Guilt washed over the older woman's face.

"All that matters is that the artifact is neutralized and you're back to normal." _Shit. I don't know if she actually liked Nate. Who's to say she wants to be with me?_

"Stop it. At first I liked Nate. He was normal and that's what I thought I wanted. As time passed, I realized it wasn't. And then Valentine's Day came. He gave me that necklace and a week later, I moved in with him."

"Sounds better than my Valentine's Day…" My voice trailed off.

H.G.'s brow furrowed. "A bad case? Tell me." Biting my lip, I debated answering. "Myka?"

"I drank two bottles of wine and ate a very large box of chocolates as I read your journal…."

"My journal?" Helena's face paled.

"I'm sorry. I…found it in the warehouse. I was doing inventory and it was in a box of books. When I picked it up, I recognized your handwriting." I could see Helena recoiling into herself. "No one has read it besides me. And, I always somehow understood why you did what you did. Reading your words just solidified what I thought."

A soft smile ghosted the author's lips. "You always understood me. You're the one person who never judged me for my past."

"Well, you always understood me too." We sat in a comfortable silence lost in our thoughts. H.G.'s brow rose when I chuckled. "I never told you what Pete said after we first met in London."

Her brows knitted. "What did he say?"

"Once you were gone and we went back to the B&B, he saw that I was reading one of your books again. He said, 'please don't fangirl over the archvillan.'"

Laughter bubbled up the older woman's throat. "That is something Peter would say. Myka Bering fangirling, I think I'd like to investigate that."

 _The mischievous glint is back in her eyes and that knowing smirk. God it's good to have you back._ "Of course you would. It only got worse after you joined the team."

"Oh that I saw." H.G. paused a moment. "Myka, I don't want to be a warehouse agent. I'm working on a book actually. But, I don't want to say goodbye to you again." Vulnerability was clear in the author's voice and it broke my heart.

"I don't think we ever truly say goodbye. Something always brings us together again. The red string of fate, I guess."

"Do you really believe in that?" Helena's voice was soft.

Meting her gaze, I answered. "Before I met you, no I didn't. Now, yes. I thought Sam was at the end of my string but it was really you."

"Myka…" Helena's smile was breathtaking. Taking my hand in hers, she brought it to her lips to place a soft kiss on my knuckles. My breath hitched at the sensation. "I'm a woman of science but I believe things happen for a reason. We may not be able to explain them but eventually things work out."

"All it took was you coming into my life, turning it upside down, shamelessly flirting with me, and scaring me to death." I paused, entwining our fingers. "It took you getting married for me to actually act on how I feel."

"And how is that?" H.G.'s voice was a whisper.

"I…love you, Helena." When nothing was said, I met the older woman's gaze. Her brown eyes shined with tenderness and vulnerability. I had never seen them like that before.

"Myka," _here it comes. Here comes the rejection._ "Calm down. I'm not going to reject you. Love is a hard emotion for me. I felt nothing but anger for over a hundred years. And then this brilliant curly haired agent came into my life. She forced me to feel again even though I wanted to fight against it. I feel the same way. It might just take me a little while to say it. The last time I said those words was to Christina."

"I understand. And I think I knew I was just scared."

Helena was debating something. I was confused when she moved against the pillows. Seeing my confusion, she smiled. "Come here." Cautiously, I joined her. "I won't bite." H.G. wrapped her arm around my shoulders pulling me close. "Just yet."

I couldn't help but snort. "Yeah, you're back." This was nice. Resting my head on her shoulder, we sat in silence.

xxx

Walking up to Nate's door was still awkward. Knocking lightly, we waited. "Have you told him about the Warehouse?"

"No. He still thinks my name is Emily Lake." Helena toyed with her locket. Before I could reply, the door opened.

"Emily. Myka, correct?" Nate's nervous smile set me at ease. He was just as uncomfortable as we were.

"Yes." The living room was full of wedding presents. Helena and I took a seat on the couch as Nate sat in an arm chair. "Where's Adelaide?"

"She's coming." A moment later, the young girl sat in the floor by her father. "So…where do I begin?"

"Actually, it would be easier if I begin." H.G. took a deep breath. "I'm not really Emily Lake. My name is Helena G. Wells. I'm H.G. Wells, Father of Science Fiction. Back in the 1800's I worked for a special branch of the Secret Service who hunted down curiosities such as the jaw bone and the necklace you gave me for Valentine's Day." Nate's eyes started to glaze over like everyone's does. "After my daughter, Christina, was…" her voice trailed off. Taking Helena's hand, I squeezed it reassuringly. "Murdered, I asked to be encased in bronze. I hoped to wake in a different time. A few years ago, I was de-bronzed and set free."

Nate was dumbfounded. "So the two of you worked together? And became lovers?"

"No." Helena and I spoke in unison. Chuckling softly, it was her turn to reassure me.

"Yes, we did work together but we were never lovers We did, however, fall in love with one another. We just never admitted it."

"So why did you come for Em…Helena now?"

"After Pete and I left, something kept eating away at me. Helena wasn't acting like herself at all. Our boss used a curiosity to make me relive some of that day. I noticed H.G. wasn't wearing her normal locket. When we met yesterday, I gave her the locket and it seemed like she felt nothing. That's when I knew something was wrong. Since the necklace she wore was the only thing "new" I prayed that was what caused this. The goo that exploded earlier is what we neutralize the curiosities with so whatever chaos they've caused won't happen again.

"If they're so dangerous, why did your boss use one on you?"

"Yes, I would like to know that as well." H.G.'s brows knitted.

"She knew it was the only way I would think about that day. Otherwise, I wouldn't have thought clearly enough to realize what the curiosity was."

H.G. chuckled softly. "You have to hand it to Irene sometimes. She bends the rules but for good reason."

I wasn't sure how to take that statement. "Mmhmm. Try being on the receiving end of that rule bending."

"But I still don't see how a necklace could affect us both. Helena was the one who wore it."

"You touched it before giving it to H.G. that's how you became affected. After the neutralizer coated the necklace, its effects stopped. Why were you lying to yourself?"

"I can ask you the same question. You're obviously in love with Helena. Why didn't you tell her how you felt before now?"

"Nathan." H.G. warned as she squeezed my hand. "That was out of line."

My stomach dropped. "It's really not." _He was right. Why didn't I? I had plenty of chances. I was about to work up the nerve and then she disappeared._ Taking a deep breath, I looked the older man straight on. "I was going to tell her but by the time I worked up the nerve, our boss sent her away. I had no idea where Helena was. Otherwise, I would have come after her months ago.

Nate's eyes softened. "Well, I'm glad you followed your heart." His gaze moved to H.G. "I'm glad you'll be happy. Before I gave you the necklace, I could tell you were settling."

"I'm sorry Nate. And I'm sorry Adelaide." Helena smiled softly.

"It's okay. I could tell you loved Myka when we first met. Remember, you taught me how to read people."

I couldn't help but laugh. "Yes, you are a mini H.G." An awkward silence hovered in the room, "So, should we go pack your things?"

"Yes." I followed Helena into their bedroom with hesitation. "Is this going to be too awkward for you?"

I tried not to look at the bed. _Uhg. That's where they slept. And did other things._ I felt a shot of jealousy course through me. "Uh…no. I'll be okay." Sadly, the reassuring smile I tried to give failed.

Chuckling, H.G. pulled a large suitcase out of the closet. "If you could get my books from the shelf, I can get my clothes."

"Books, right." Walking towards the bookshelf, I started taking all of the ones I knew were Helena's. The whole time I could feel dark eyes on me.

"It wasn't as intimate as you're thinking." H.G. wrapped her arms around me from behind. "I promise."

Biting my lip, I tried to believe her and relax. Realizing I didn't believe her, Helena swept my hair over one shoulder. "I feel guilty for what I've done. I can never make up for all the pain I've caused." The author's voice was genuine.

Loosening up, I sighed feeling H.G.'s body against mine. "I forgive you. It wasn't your fault. It was an artifact."

"You always forgave me." She paused, "thank you." Kissing my cheek gently, the author reached for a book. "Once we're back, I'd like to continue our routines. I miss porch sitting at night with a cup of tea and reading in the library."

"I'd like that."

Helena chuckled softly. "I can tell by the smile that you're thinking about when I read to you." A blush started creeping up my neck. "Although, I don't think you payed much attention to what I was reading." The blush became deeper. "That's what I thought."

"Can we finish packing before my face stays this color?" I groaned inwardly when my voice wavered. H.G. smirked. She always knew the effect she had on me.

Xxx

It was nice pulling back up to the B&B with Helena in the passenger seat. She wouldn't admit it, but she was nervous. "You know Pete won't let you live it down if he finds out you about married a gay man."

"I hope he realizes I'll make his life a living hell if he does." H.G. scoffed. "It's good to be back. I should've come back long ago."

"Well, the past is the past. We can't change it. All that matters is that you're here now. Claudia missed you."

"And I missed Claudia. I missed you more though." Taking my hand, Helena kissed the back gently.

"You know the first question Pete and Claudia will ask is if we're together." Grabbing a box of books, I waited for H.G. to get her suitcase.

There was a moment of fear on the author's face. "I would hope we would have the mutual answer of 'yes.'"

"Of course it's a yes. Do you honestly think I would crash a wedding and it not be a yes?" Both of us jumped as we heard a high pitched squeal of joy coming from inside.

The door swung open revealing a very excited Claudia. "Oh thank God she brought you back!" Turning, she yelled into the house. "They're back and totally together!"

As if on que, Helena and I met each other's gaze. "Told you."

"You did."

Pete appeared in the doorway. "I'm glad you're back. Both of you."

"Thank you, Pete. There's another box of books, could you bring it inside?"

Shaking his head, Pete sighed. "Of course you'd have more books than clothes. Just like Myka, I swear."

"Well, you did say there were two Mykas." I laughed placing the box on the stairs. "Oh, and Claudia, what makes you think we're together?"

The younger woman just stared. "Really? She came back with you Mykes. You wouldn't have come home otherwise. And you have that H.G. smile back."

"That what?" _I knew she'd hear that._ "What's an H.G. smile?" The curious inventor leaned against the railing while I turned red once again.

"It's that really happy smile Myka has when you're around and things are good. You had to have noticed it. I mean, you notice everything."

"Oh, that one! Yes, I know that smile." H.G. beamed as she looked at me. "I do quite enjoy it." She paused, "among other things." Her eyes slid over me quickly.

"Okay! I'm going to take these upstairs while the two of you continue to make fun of me."

"Rutro. We can't let them in the same room alone otherwise some bowchicawowow is gonna go down."

"PETE!" Helena and I yelled while Claudia cackled.

"I'm joking! Come on guys. H.G. it's been depressing around here since you've been gone. It's good to see Myka happy again."

"It is good to see her happy." The author followed quietly. She didn't speak up until I opened my door. "Are you sure?"

"Huh? Oh, I…uh…there's an empty room…I just thought…yeah okay." Turning quickly, I started towards the unoccupied room. _Damn. I just made a fool of myself._ I set the books on the small desk near the window as H.G. started to unload the suitcase. "Helena, I'm…"

"It's okay, Myka. After sometime I would like that very much. But not right off." H.G. tried reassuring me with a smile.

"Well this is a surprise." Pete walked in with another box. "Is everything okay? I got a vibe…"

"Everything is fine. Thank you for bringing those up." Pete gave a nod as he walked out the door.

That night before bed, Helena and I fell back into our routine of tea on the Patio. It was nice just being in Helena's company again. "I forgot how nice it was out here." H.G.'s voice was soft.

"It is. You know we're being watched." Helena and I looked back into the B&B just as Pete, Claudia, Abagail, and Steve ducked down.

"I'm sure they'll be making sure we stick together for a while. I'm sure if anything even started to go wrong they would lock us in the same room until we worked things out."

"I have no doubt." Finishing my tea, I yawned. "It's getting late."

"And it's been a long two days. Emotionally long." Standing, H.G. picked up the tea tray. "Shall we?"

"Yeah." After loading the dishwasher, Helena and I went our separate ways. Closing my door, I changed into a pair of shorts and an oversized tee. _It's good having her across the hall again. I can't believe I assumed she'd want to sleep in here. I'm such an idiot._ A soft knock broke through my inner turmoil. "Hey." Standing in my doorway was a very different H.G. Wells. She still looked gorgeous wearing a tank top and lounging pants. "Come in."

"Thank you. Since I don't want to go back to the warehouse, I figured I'd steal one of your books for now." Walking past, the older woman went to comb my bookshelf.

"That's fine." Closing the door, I returned to the bed.

"You never finished this one?"

My stomach dropped when I saw the book she held. "Uh, no. We were supposed to finish it but then you left."

"Shall we read a chapter now?" Cautiously, H.G. walked to the bed.

"Of course." Scooting over, I allowed the author to get comfortable. Before I could move over more, she pulled me close. "Are you sure?"

A soft smile graced H.G.'s face. "We're a couple now, are we not?"

"We are but…"

"I said it would take time to say those three words. I never said I wouldn't like to, what did Claudia call it? Cuddle or snuggle? Something like that."

"Either works." As Helena opened to the unread page, I snuggled close and laid my head on her shoulder.

"Comfortable?"

"Very." I listened as she began reading. _I'm so glad you're back and that we're finally together. I know you love me and I can see it. I can wait until you're ready to say it._

Xxx

The next morning, I groaned when my alarm went off. "Please shut that off." My eyes shot open when I heard the groggy British accent coming from behind me. Looking down my body, I saw a slender arm draped over my hip. "You fell asleep on my shoulder and by the time you moved I was half asleep as well."

Reaching over, I shut off the alarm and turned to face the sleepy author. "So you stayed in here?"

"I hope that's alright." Helena kept her eyes closed in an attempt to sleep again.

 _She's gorgeous. And so close. I have never been so glad to have a twin sized bed._ "Of course." My eyes drifted to the author's lips.

The corner of H.G.'s mouth curled upwards. "A good morning kiss would be nice. I know you're thinking about it."

I couldn't help but laugh. "You caught me." I was nervous closing the short distance. _This feels so right and so natural._ I couldn't help but sigh as slender fingers tangled in my hair. "Helena…"

"If you're uncomfortable, we can stop."

"It's not that. It's…"

"Mykes! Wake up!" Pete knocked loudly on my door. "Is H.G. in there? She's not in her room."

"Yes Pete, she's in here. Go away." The man child made a sex joke before leaving. "Sometimes I hate that he doesn't sleep in."

Chuckling softly, H.G. kissed me again. "Well, he'll learn soon enough that I'm here to stay." Satin brown eyes locked with mine. "The only way I'm leaving is if you do."

"Good to know. Now let's get some breakfast."


End file.
